


Shower

by TwistedSamurai



Series: Professional Boundaries [9]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: After a hot night, Reno wakes up sticky, sweaty, and in need of a shower. But his shower may just be a little hotter than the temperature outside.
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Professional Boundaries [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719457
Kudos: 10





	Shower

Last night was far too hot. Despite him sleeping in the nude, Reno still managed to wake up feeling uncomfortable, sticky, and in desperate need of a long shower. It was almost like the air conditioning wasn’t even on and Reno ran his fingers through his hair, loose strands of red sticking to his skin which led to him exhaling a string of cuss words into the quit of the bedroom. He was tired, and on the verge of tossing his phone out the damn window once the alarm went off though. For once in his life, Reno was glad that it was only him and Tseng in bed, and that Rufus hadn’t been able to join them.

One arm was tucked under Tseng’s sleeping body and he feared waking him. So he tried his best to extend his free arm towards the dresser without moving too much, and after a few tries of fumbling with the device he finally managed to hit ‘snooze’ on it. Reno was careful in moving the other’s body, attempting to free his arm so he could at least sit up on the edge of the bed. Which would most likely lead to him contemplating his life: as in, whether he should go to work. Or convince his boyfriend to stay in bed with him all day. He already knew the answer to that though, so he opted to force himself to wake up with a low groan, shifting a little to pull free of Tseng.

Tseng stirred slightly as Reno's alarm went off, but didn't really wake up that much, simply mumbling a weak protest as Reno tried to move at first. He rolled a little away from him once Reno was halfway out from under his body but opened his eyes as he felt the movement of someone leaving the bed, tilting his head just enough to watch the redhead leave the room. He stayed in the warm sheets until he heard the shower running, and sat up a bit, yawning as he started to get his own feet.

Reno pushed aside the shower curtain, turning the faucet of the shower on and setting it to a warm temperature. He loved his hot showers and found them more comforting than most things. Once the water was set to the right temperature, he stepped into the tub and just stood under the stream of water for a moment, feeling it hit his back and help to relax his muscles. His usually styled red hair, now flat, wet and framing his features.

He had left the bathroom door slightly ajar-- originally having done so with the intention of the humidity to travel but really, he had hoped to do so as a silent invitation for the other to take.

Tseng, meanwhile, chuckled softly in the bedroom as he sent Rufus a morning text. He realized that Reno was rubbing off on him as he felt the urge to just lay back under the sheets. But the temptation of joining Reno in the shower was far better in his mind as he stretched his arms over his head and made his way towards the sound of running water. "He even leaves the door open, every time. Always giving an invitation." He mumbled to himself with a smile, slipping in. He left the door open- last time he'd closed it he'd ended up extremely light-headed from the warmth- and pulled the curtain back a little, looking in. "Do you have room for one more in here?" He asked softly, taking the chance to study Reno under the water.

Reno remained unmoved under the stream of water, his eyes closed as he just let the warm water wash over him. He released a sigh of contentment and ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head a little to clear the water from his vision. His hands ran along his arms, across his shoulders, then finally along his neck where his fingertips brushed against the marks that Tseng had left the night before. There were a lot of newer ones now, but they mingled with some that were far older and others that were from Rufus.

The redhead jumped up a little, having been caught off guard when the curtain was pushed open. He was too engrossed in the moment, and the feeling of the warm water, he hadn't even heard Tseng come in. "Hell yea, course I do. Get your cute ass in here." He responded quickly, gesturing the other to join him in the shower with a grin. Reno just continued to wave a hand towards himself, a gesture for the other to hurry at the raised eyebrow it earned him.

Tseng studied him for a moment and smiled, disappearing for a moment. He hung his housecoat on the door, stretching a bit more. "The mirror is already fogged up... How warm is this?" He asked, reaching a hand in to feel the water. And, maybe, grab at Reno before taking his hand away again to finish stripping. "Very warm." He hummed softly.

"Very warm. I love hot showers." He echoed, splashing water in Tseng’s direction once he tried to grab at him. Reno stepped aside to make room for the other, but he couldn't help but give him a quick glance over; admiring his bare body, and even more so now that he was wet. His gaze trailed from the tattoos across Tseng’s back to the way his raven hair framed his face. Reno cursed quietly to himself, as his hand brushed through Tseng's wet hair, noting the marks he had left on Tseng’s collarbone the night before. It hadn’t been hot last night, he noted with a small huff.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" He cooed playfully as Tseng glanced at him a little in confusion when he huffed, hugging the others waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Let me wash your hair..." He trailed off for a moment, clearing his throat after what felt like a long pause, "and your body." He added almost as an afterthought, blue eyes trailing down before coming back to rest on dark brown.

"Aren't you? It got rather hot last night, and I know I cling. So I apologize for that." He murmured back, leaning into Reno. "I will let you, if you let me do the same to you." He replied, one hand moved up to run down Reno's back and through the bright red hair. Tseng resisted the urge to pull Reno into a deep kiss- the last time someone had suggested sex in the shower, they had almost slipped and fallen out.

Reno couldn't help the laugh that escaped him as he shook his head a bit as Tseng studied him. He didn’t miss the way those brown eyes flicked towards his lips and the grin on his lips only brightened. "I don't mind your clinging. I love it." Reno reassured him and he nodded in response to his words. A shiver ran up his spine at the other's touch, but he shook off the feeling for the time being. "Of course you can. Now, lemme do this..." He murmured, concentrating on the bottle of shampoo in his hands as he squeezed a fair amount in his palm. He then began working the shampoo into a lather through his hair, taking his time.

Reno massaged his fingertips against his scalp, making sure to get every inch. Playing with his partners hair may have seemed like a childish thing to some, but Reno loved it. Whether it as through Tseng’s long ebony locks, or Rufus’ blonde bangs, he could sit for hours with them in his lap just petting and messing around with it. He was so engrossed in running his fingers through Tseng’s hair, however, that he nearly missed his next words.

"I know but I'll still apologize for it." Tseng replied. He turned slightly to make it easier for Reno, tilting his head back a bit so he had better access. Tseng closed his eyes with a small sigh as Reno worked his way through his hair, relaxing even more into his touch. "You know, Reno, I love your hands in my hair." He murmured softly, one hand reaching back to gently touch Reno’s hip. “You’re not rough, but you could be, if you wanted to. It’s a firm, but gentle grip.”

"I'll be sure to always have my hands in your hair then." He said with a laugh, pulling him under the stream of water to wash the shampoo from his hair; his hands ensuring to wash away all the residue before he pulled Tseng closer to press a brief kiss to his lips. Tseng smiled slightly, opening his eyes once he was out from under the water so he could look at Reno.

“Is that so? How will that go when we’re at work and you’re stuck at your own desk exactly?” He teased back, wrapping his arms around Reno’s waist. While everyone seemed to think the stern Director was always as strict as he was in the office, there were rare moments like this that Reno found himself falling deeper in love. The way there was a small smirk on Tseng’s lip, or the teasing glimmer in his dark brown eyes…

Work. That brought Reno out of his train of thought. There was no way while in the shower with him, Tseng was going to be thinking about his work. He shook his head, clearly amused by the other’s train of thoughts before reaching over to grab a loofah. Reno pressed small kisses to Tseng’s neck, squeezing a fair amount of body wash and beginning to scrub against his chest, then down towards his stomach and around his waist. All the time he kept up the gentle brush of his lips against Tseng’s skin where he hadn’t put soap yet. “Turn around.” He doesn’t know why he prompted him to, because he was already turning him around and beginning to wash his back. “What a pretty view.” The redhead teased, groping at his bare backside playfully.

Tseng had tilted his head a little at the feeling of lips on his neck, but let Reno turn him around. He looked over his shoulder as the other grabbed at him and narrowed his eyes playfully. "I saw that eye roll, Reno. One of us has to be slightly responsible." He replied with the same teasing smirk, pressing back against his hand a little. "I'm not pretty either." He added in a mutter, looking away. Reno snorted, shaking his head as he pressed against Tseng’s back again.

“I’m totally responsible.” His words were a lie, especially now with how one hand cupped his ass firmly and he dropped his other hand that clasped the loofah lower still. Reno scrubbed his thighs, the front then the back, and went lower to ensure his legs were cleaned thoroughly. He took his sweet time, as if admiring ever inch of Tseng’s skin- which in all honesty he was, as he looked up at him. “You are so pretty, and I just will not take ‘no’ for an answer.” He said firmly, blue eyes daring Tseng to argue with him.

Tseng sighed softly as he watched Reno slowly kneel and wash his legs. He had a soft look in his eyes as he stared down at him, one hand reaching blindly for the shampoo. He was so tempted, seeing him so concentrated and caring like this, to let it slip. Just say I love you, as the red head had against his chest only a short time ago, but he couldn't force the words from his lips. "You're beautiful." He said instead, words spoken with a soft fondness that almost surprised him.

“... Oh.” Reno was caught off guard, surprisingly. He was usually the one to catch others off guard, but this was different, and he felt his cheeks warm up. Maybe it was from the warm stream of water- but most likely not. “Don’t make me flustered. You’re gonna throw my mind off course here.” He practically whined, smacking playfully at his thigh and pulling him under the stream of water once more to wash the foamy soap from his body, hands gently trailing over Tseng’s body to ensure he got it off.

"With the way you keep swatting at me?" Tseng snorted, letting himself be pulled back under the water. "Highly unlikely I'm going to be the one doing that. If anything you’ll be the one to fluster me." He smiled softly, turning to face Reno and gently brush his lips over the grinning ones now in front of him.

"Be quiet. Now, do me next." Reno turned his back towards the other, running a hand through his wet vibrant hair and shaking his head a little as the water got into his face. "Wash my hair for me." He added.

"You get very bossy you realize." Tseng replied, even as he worked the shampoo into Reno's hair, aiming to massage him the same way Reno had done for him. "I love how soft your hair is..." He murmured almost absently, gently tugging on the strands in his grip with a small smile.

"Shiva, that's something coming from you, Mr. Director." He teased. His head hung low, relaxing under his every touch and occasionally rolling his shoulders to relax even further. "I love everything about you, in all honesty. But thank you." Reno was comfortable and the way he was speaking showed that. It had Tseng almost tensing, but he forced himself to relax, cursing his own mind for how quickly it could put up its walls.

"Reno..." Tseng trailed off, letting him have this moment as he washed the others hair, letting the only sound fill the room be the running water over both of them. "Under the water. I need to get it out." He murmured. He was glad Reno was comfortable, but he didn’t know exactly how to show him that.

His change in behavior hadn't gone unnoticed, though, and Reno moved to stand under the stream of water. He kept his eyes closed, wanting to avoid the shampoo getting in while he exhaled a slow sigh. Reno was glad the water muffled the sound, but he turned and tilted his head back. "Sorry if that made you uncomfortable. I'll try not to say it again." He muttered under his breath, keeping his head still to ensure the water washed the shampoo away.

"No, Reno. I like you getting this comfortable around me. The three of us have already cross far to many professional boundaries as it is. You being comfortable is barely toeing the line at this rate." Tseng chuckled, still massaging as he worked the shampoo out of his hair, his touch gentle. "Your hair is still so soft, even when soaking wet like this." He added softly, leaning over to kiss his cheek and murmur something as he pulled back again- although it was too quiet to hear with the water.

“Very... true. We’ve even showered together. We’re practically married.” Reno teased, his laughter loud as the other washed the shampoo fully out of his hair. He nudged against the hand in his hair and shook his head. “Your hair is the softest, y’know. It’s so long and so pretty.” He pressed a kiss of his own against the other’s cheek, smiling. “I couldn’t hear you... You wanna say it again?” He hummed.

Tseng froze for a moment at the word marriage and cleared his throat, giving Reno a small smile in return. "No, you could hear me." He mumbled, looking away with a darkening blush rising on his cheeks. "I'm not repeating that..."

“Tell me... please?” Reno frowned, his lower lip jutted into a pout that usually had Tseng cracking under the right conditions. “I didn’t even hear you, so you should most definitely repeat it.” He half whined, leaning against the raven-haired man and wrapping his arms tightly around him.

Tseng only shook his head, leaning over to grab the loofah. "Body wash. You need to let go of me and turn around." Reno sighed at the change in subject, his back turning towards the other as he then reached back to hand him the bottle of body wash.

Tseng stared at him when he’d taken the bottle. For long enough Reno nearly turned around again to see if he was alright before suddenly Tseng was wrapping his arms around Reno and the redhead was pulled back against the others chest. Tseng buried his face in his neck as he mumbled softly- although only one word was loud enough for Reno to catch. ".... Love..." He didn't move, tightening his grip a little.

It was enough to make his heart swell right out of his chest. Even if it weren’t the entirety of it, he knew what his boyfriend had been trying to say against his neck. Carefully turning around to face him, his arms snaked around Tseng’s waist tightly and he buried his face into the other’s hair, mumbling quietly despite the water that poured over them and no doubt making his voice even more of a muffled mess than it already sounded. “... I love you.” It was so quiet that he wasn’t even sure Tseng heard him. But Reno felt content speaking the words out loud. Which, he realized, was probably what Tseng felt right now.

Tseng smiled a kissed the side of Reno's neck. "... Eventually I think I'll be able to say it that loud." He whispered. "It's hard. But thank you for being patient with me, Reno." He added just as softly, if not softer, than his previous words.

For Reno, his smile never once left his face- he didn’t think it could, even if he tried to make it go away. Tseng’s words only had the swelling in his chest getting stronger than before, and he shook his head a little. “Take your time. I ain’t going anywhere.” He reminded him with a wink, turning his back towards the other again. “Now wash my back. Please.”

"I would love to." Tseng smiled gently, kissing his neck again before pulling back to run his hands down Reno’s back. "... You're so damn beautiful, this isn’t fair in the slightest." He complained almost jokingly. "I don't see how you can end up with such a stunning body." While it may have sounded joking, in all honesty Tseng disliked his own body. The scars that covered his skin always reminded him of every failure that had put them there.

“Doesn’t it make you just want to pin me against this shower wall and not go to work the rest of the day?” Renos teasing cut his thought short, and he noted how his tense muscles relaxed as Tseng washed his body. He smiled a bit as Tseng murmured for him to turn around, studying him. “That’s something coming from you... When you look the way you do. You’re the one who is so beautiful, stunning, perfect...” He commented, reaching out to rest his hand on Tseng’s cheek. “Should I go on?”

"Well then we've reached a disagreement." Tseng hummed, tilting his head into Reno’s hand before pushing him back into the wall and holding the loofah against his chest. "I just washed, and now you want to get me all dirty again? Terrible." He teased before crouching to wash his legs.

Reno stared down at him. Tseng kneeling in front of him, naked and wet from the shower, had the red head taking a deep breath. Even the simple feeling of his legs being washed had him squirming against the tiles. “Tseng… If you keep this up, you know how this is going to end, don't you?”

"With me... Pinned against the shower wall, yes?" Tseng quoted. "Oh I'm sure it will. Later. We have work today." He moved his hands away. Reno grumbled softly about being rejected as he looked down at him.

"I think you may have missed a spot, perhaps one of my feet? Maybe. I think you should get down and check again.” Reno waggled his eyebrows as Tseng stared at him for a moment with amusement before laughing softly.

“Once we’re cleaned up… I can take care of that.” Tseng smirked up at him, and that alone almost had Reno weak at the knees. “But if you’re late for work I’ll need to see you in my office, you realize.” He spoke so calmly, so professionally. Reno nodded eagerly at the words. Tseng chuckled softly, gently tapping his legs. “Wash off, and then we’ll get out and back to bed, alright?” He stood up, one hand trailing up Reno’s thigh as he nipped at his shoulder. “Hurry up.” He purred as he got out, and Reno swallowed before quickly getting back under the water.

He was really glad he didn’t take cold showers.


End file.
